Green Hair Raven
by RAVEalution
Summary: "Beastboy!" Raven yelled running out of the bathroom with a towel on and dripping wet hair. Once again Beastboy decides to pull a prank on Raven...Not the best idea. What will happen to the poor green fuzzball? BBRea...rating might change in further chap [haitus]
1. Chapter 1: Green hair Raven

**I decided to keep Green Hair Raven as a One-Shot. Before you all decide to pick your fork pitches and flame torches to lynch me, I suggest you read chapter 4 FIRST! So Please just enjoy this as it is...atleast it's edited? (it may change again later if i decide to redo this chapter but for now I want to leave it close to it's original state.)**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Teen Titans? Really now... If I did It would still be on! : (**

**Green Hair Raven**

"Beastboy!" Raven yelled running out of her room with a towel wrapped around her body and hair dripping droplets of water.

"Where is that evil tofu eater!" she hissed.

"Raven are you not…alright?" asked a wary Starfire peeking out through the opening of her bedroom door.

"No, I. am. Not. Alright! Look at my hair!" She said grabbing her hair that was now a bright green color.

"Oh Raven what beautiful hair you have!" Starfire said.

"Beastboy did a wonderful job, do you suppose he could do my hair?" She said joyfully clapping her hands.

"Though…I do not wish for my hair to be green." she said playing with a strand of ravens hair.

Raven's right eye began to twitch and the light bulb above shattered and rained down upon them.

"Eepp!" Starfire shrieked an flew away.

Raven stormed over to Beastboy's door still in a towel and Knocked…no pounded on his door.

"Beastboy! Open up, I know your in there!" she said . BANG BANG BANG!

"Hear my warning Beastboy, I _will_ get you for your little prank either now or later, but I will get you … believe it I will, and you'll be more then sorry." she said calmly knowing that he heard her, with the flick of her wrist she disappeared into the darkness of a Raven and reappeared in her room. She looked into her mirror to find her happy self dressed in pink as always smiling and giggling.

"Hey Rea, green suits you!" Happy said while trying to get a closer look, though she found that to be a hard task since there was a mirror blocking her from touching Ravens hair.

Bravery wearing a dark green cloak shoved happy out of the way and looked at Raven.

"Are you kidding me! She looks awful, Beastboy Better stay in that room of his if he knows what's good for him, he will pay with his short and miserable life! Let's kick Butte!" Raven told her emotions, well herself to shut up.

She changed into her leotard and draped her cloak on the book of her desk chair. She sat down on her bed and began to think of a plan to get beastboy back. She could always use her power to hurt him, but that wasn't good enough. She could sink down to his level and pull some stupid prank on him, but she didn't really want to do that either.

3

Beastboy stuck out his head to see if the close was clear, then turned into a mouse and ran to the living room. Cyborg was playing "Need for Speed Extreme" and Star was in the kitchen cleaning. He changed back into his human form.

"Hey Cy, is Raven around?" He asked looking right and left.

"No, Didn't see her. Did it work?" Cyborg asked as Beastboy jumped over the couch and landed in his seat.

"Don't know, well just have to wait and see." He said with a satisfied grin on his face as he grabbed a controller to play.

"I think it did because she came banging on my door and yelled…Something but I was looking for a pair of socks under my bed." Beastboy continued. Starfire walked over to them and said.

"Friends Beastboy and Cyborg do you mean the hair of friend Raven?" Both Cyborg and beastboy slowly turned their heads around.

"How…do you…know about that?" asked Cyborg.

"Because I saw the green hair of friend Raven, it was most amusing." Starfire said while giggling.

"DUDE! It worked!" Beast boy said while he and Cyborg shared a high five. Both guys turned back to the game.

Little did they know that a black form was slowly rising from the ground.

"_WHAT WORKED_?" a dark angry voice hissed. Both Cyborg and Beastboy Froze, their heads slowly turning around with wide frightened eyes to see Raven. This wasn't normal Raven, Oh no, this was raged filled Raven who set fear in the hearts of the bravest souls and she looked ready to kill. Beastboy let out a high pitched scream and was the first one to jump off the couch. Cyborg trying to save himself tried to calm down Raven.

"N Now…now R R Raven, it w was just a joke…it it was Beastboy's plan, his idea, didn't help what s so ever!" He kept talking, well stuttering while slowly backing away as her dark form came closer.

"Raven calm down…um…Think of happy thoughts, like a roaring motor, a shine job on the T car, which reminds me, I need to do that soon." He said stopping for a moment but came back to reality when he heard a snake like hiss.

"Oh fuck it!" Cyborg yelled and ran off. An evil smirk spread across Raven's face, bearing her white glistening fangs. Her figure turned into a black raven and flew through the wall in search of the two culprits that had turned her hair green.

"friends I have created lunch! We are ha…" Starfire began but stopped when she notice the empty living room, the only sound she could hear was the background music for "Need for Speed Extreme."

OK R&R people! )


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt

**A/N Made very little changes in this chapter as well, but mostly the same.**

_Disclamer: once again...no I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own this story...Yay! I own something! )_

**Chapter 2: The Hunt**

"Do you see her?"

"No, you don't think she forgot all about this and decided to not kill us do you?"

"No she didn't forget…and she is still going to kill us."

"Yo Beastboy."

"What?"

"Did you see her face? I mean an angry Raven is nothing to laugh about and is scary, but not as much when she has green hair!" Both Cyborg and Beastboy snickered.

"She still looks the same to me, green hair or not she is still scary." Beastboy shivered. A pair of 4 glowing eyes appeared behind them in the dark closet they were hiding in.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're not alone?"

"I don't know I feel the same way…it feels like someone is watching us…"

"_You don't know what scary is!" _a hissing voice said.

"AAAHHHH!"

"That's our cue to RUN!"

Cyborg Broke down the door and both Beastboy and Cyborg run out of the small dark closet.  
"Ok we should split up, you go left I go right!." Said Cyborg. Beastboy ran down the left hall and Cyborg down the right. Raven stepped out of the closet and looked left to right.

"They still don't get it…" Raven said in her normal voice.

"Cyborg first, I'll save the weak one for last." Raven smirked and began to walk down the right hallway leading down to the gym.

Mean while…

"Please oh Please friend Robin! May we do the outing of dinner!" Star asked with her hands folded and angelic look on her face.

"NO not tonight Star, Something might happen and we need to be here when the alarms go off." Robin said as he continued to type in varies banks, and jewelry stores for anything out of the ordinary.

"But I haven't prepared the dinner yet." Starfire sad voice said.

"That's ok, It's Cyborg's turn to cook tonight anyway, by the way where is everyone?" Robin asked finally turning around to look around the empty living room Starfire standing in the middle of the living room.

"I believe friends Beastboy and Cyborg are running and hiding away from friend Raven who is trying to cause harm to friend Beastboy and Cyborg." Starfire said innocently.

"WHAT! What did they do this time?" Robin asked not really all that surprised.

"Well, Beastboy had turned friend Raven's hair green, and she is not too happy about the color of her hair." Star said. She was still sad that Robin wouldn't consider her offer.

She likes going out with her friends and Robin, and she really just wanted to be out with him, since she figured that going out on a date with him would be out of the question. So going out for dinner would give her the feeling of dining out with the guy she loves…but with 3 other people there too.

"I should have known, well maybe we should get the med lab set for Beastboy and Cyborg." Robin said with a smile on his face. 'You think they would learn not to mess with Raven by now, but nope, they really must love the thrill of danger.' he thought to himself.

Cyborg's hiding place…

'She would never find me in here' Cyborg thought to himself. He was currently hiding in the girls locker room. 'Hey they have a sofa in here? Why do the girls have a sofa and we don't? Well you shut up!' Cyborg thought.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself." he said.

"Cyyyyboorg."

'Shit she's here!' He thought.

"Cyborg I know your in here, all I want to do is talk and slowly tear you apart while listening to you scream out in agony." Raven said calmly.

'Fuck that I'm not coming out.' Cyborg thought.

"OH really we will have to see about that won't we?" Raven said as she threw open one of the lockers to find cyborg stuffed in there.

'Fuck!' he thought.

"Hey Raven…What's up?" He asked. 'Maybe I shouldn't have taken myself apart to fit in here.' He thought.

"You know, I was fine this morning actually, then I took a shower and came out with green hair!" She yelled. Her eyes were glowing red again and her right hand began to grow black into a Raven claw.

"Now I'm going to ask you a question and your going to answer me truthfully."

She said as her black aura gathered Cyborg up and pulled him out of his cramped hiding place.

"What The hell possessed you to go along with your little green fuzz ball friend's plans!" Raven asked.

"Uh…well you see…"Cyborg began but was cut off when he realized that they were on the roof and he was staring down at the crushing waves against the rocks.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MEATLOAF!" ( a/n…I'm pretty sure he wouldn't really say that but you never know…lol)

Beastboy's room…

'HA! She wouldn't dream of coming in here!' Beastboy thought. He was happy because for the first time his dirty, smelly, nasty room was turning out to be pretty useful. He turned into a mouse and hide under the bed, but even Beastboy at the moment couldn't take the stench and he swear that the mold underneath his bed was alive.

'Just have to wait until this blows over.' He thought.

' I wonder how Cyborg is doing.' Beastboy thought.

"Lets just say Cyborg isn't really in the best mood, or shape right now. So I let him cool down a little." Raven said from somewhere inside the room.

"Uh Oh!" The mouse shaped Beastboy said as he began to run but was dragged out underneath the bed, He began to shift into varies animals, elephant, Gorilla, Tiger, nothing worked so he gave up and changed back to his human form.

"What are your final words." Raven said to him as she brought him in front of her so that there faces were only 4 or 5 inches apart. Beastboy cocked his head to the side and stared at Raven. Raven had to admit that Beastboy's stare was unnerving her and her angry glare almost slipped into a look of discomfort. Also the way Beastboy's hair fell over his eyes made her think things that she usually wouldn't think.

"What?" Raven asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Green really doesn't look that bad on you." Beastboy said sincerely, Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh really, well I like my purple hair and would like it back, so you better pray that this can wash out!" Raven said as Beastboys body went flying through his window and out towards the waves below.

_R&R please!_

luv yah!


	3. Chapter 3: Healing arms

**A/N OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! I'm so happy with the reviews! It was like getting an early birthday present! Thanks so much and because you guys made me so happy I was able to write chapter 3 today and actually finish it in like 4 or 5 hours! So I decided to just upload this now before I have to go to work in like 40 mins...lol...aww really guys I wanna thank everyone who is reading this story and everyone who is reviewing this story...I wish I had this much love with my other story... ( but I'm still happy. **

**Oh and you guys are going to love this chapter...I hope... now we are going to get more BB and Rea interactions. yay! **

**(Eited.)**

_Disclaimer: I like monkeys but I don't own one do I?_

**Chapter 3: Healing Arms**

A week passed by, Ravens hair was back to purple and everyone moved on with their life…even though Cyborg was still drying of his system, and Beastboy who at the time wasn't smart enough to think of turning into a bird, had a broken arm that could have been easily healed by Raven…If she felt like it. So not everything was back to normal for the two pranksters but hey! Raven was happy, that's a good thing right?

"Look at her! Walking around, reading her books with that sly little smile on her face. Has she no remorse?" Beastboy whispered angrily to Cyborg, Cyborg looked at him wearily.

"Pssh, Man I don't know what your talking about." He said clearly not trying to get involved.

"Come on! Don't tell me your not mad about her dropping you into the ocean? Look at you! Where's the lower half of your body…oh wait, still drying off!" Beastboy said standing on the arm chair arms flailing around. Cy was currantly wearing his replacment mechs instead of his usual body mech peices.

"Hey You're the one who was like, "Hey Cy I have an Idea!" so it's your fault and mine for going on with your stupid Idea! In fact I really had nothing to do with it. I just override the code to her room so you can get to her bathroom!" Cyborg yells back, Beastboy gives him 'Oh right cause you had nothing to do with this right?' look.

"Look all I'm saying is that we can't just let her get away with this." Beastboy said falling back into his seat and trying to fold his arms over his chest but couldn't because of the cast.

"And all I'm saying is that we can and we will let her get away with it, unless you really have a death wish or something. You know what I'm out of here, I need to go get that shine job done on the t-car, later BB." Cyborg got up and went down to the garage. Beastboy just sat there mopping and trying to think of his next steps to act out his revenge.

"I guess I'm on my own. That's ok, that just means less distractions." Beastboy said to himself.

"I hope your not thinking of another stupid and useless prank to play on me Beastboy." Raven said as she entered the living room and sat down on the opposite chair facing him.

"Of Course not! Hehe he…" Beastboy laughed nervously.

"Good because I was thinking of healing your arm for you. Robin thought it best, so when there is a mission you can actually do something, and if your planning of something else then that would be a lot of broken bones and bruises for me to heal." Raven said as she placed her book on the coffee table and reached over for Beastboy's arm which he reflexively moved away. She looked up at him with an slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Give me your arm, I won't do any farther damage." Raven said as she reached over for his arm again.

Beastboy slumped down in his seat even more and cautiously let Raven take his arm. She moved closer, placed his arm on he lap, closed her eyes and her hands began to feel for certain parts of his arm. All the while Beastboy was staring at her as she was solely focused on fixing his arm. He looked down when he felt a warm sensation slowly make it's way up his arm to see her hands glow blue and slowly she moved her hands up his arm, starting from his fingers to his elbow then his shoulders. Her fingers were slightly tickling him at the same time. He was still staring at her when she looked up and their eyes meet.

"Um, ok I'm done healing you." Raven said her eyes shafting around and avoiding his eyes. There was no response from Beastboy.

"I said I'm done so you can stop staring now!" Raven said a little more forcefully. Still no response. Raven glared at him and when his focus was back he saw raven's black aura shot at him. He let out a small shriek came out of his mouth, as he fell backwards with the arm chair. Beastboy jumped back up in time to see the end of Raven's cape as she left the room and the door slide close.

Later on that day…

Starfire was in the kitchen going through the cabinets and the refrigerator. While Robin sat on one of the kitchen stools with beastboy to the right of him and cyborg to the left. The boys watch Starfire move around the kitchen, the only sound was the clings and clangs of things being moved around.

"Soo…" Robin said as he nodded his head slowly not sure what to say. Both Beastboy and cyborg looked at him and nodded their heads too.

"What's for dinner Star?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh Friends! I am going to make the most marvelously creation you have ever digested!" Starfire replied as she held up a pumpkin squash in one hand and a whole turkey on the other hand, all the while having this huge smile on her face.

"Where is the blender of food?" Starfire said to herself. The boys only looked at each other and gulped quietly.

"What are you going to do with that blender Star?" Beastboy asked nervously.

"I am going to pu-" Starfire began but was cut off by Raven's Entrance

"What's for dinner?" Raven asked as she sat on the stool next to Cyborg. She looked around the room, first to Beastboy who had a fearful look on his face, then to Robin who looked determined about something, then to Cyborg he looked sad and hungry and then she looked over at Star who was happy and cheerful as always while trying to stuff the turkey, squash and tofu in the blender. Suddenly everything clicked in her head.

"Hey everyone I read about this new restaurant that just opened in downtown Jump city! Star would you like to try it out?" Raven asked with an awkward smile on her face. The guys just stared at her and Star jumped with joy of finally being able to eat out.

"Why of course I would love to do the dinning of eating out." Star said.

She dumped the contains in the blender into a bowl to save for later.

"Someone needs to throw that away later." Whispered Robin to the others as they just shook their head yes.

"Raven and I shall go to are rooms to prepare ourselves." Starfire said as she grabbed Raven's hand while Raven eyes widen as she was yanked from her seat and was flown down the hall to the girls room.

_Keep reviewing folks! Muah!_


	4. AN Not A Chapter!

So I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but it has been years since I've actually updated anything new, and one of my FanFic pet peeves are A/N's. No chapter just a short/long explanation to why there is no chapter to read for our hungry imaginations.

~Sigh~ I have resorted to doing one of those dreaded authors note myself… and mine is the long version. First let me just say the amount of feedback I've received really amazes me till this day because I truly never expected it, and the fact that there are people out there who are interested in something I wrote just for fun and humor (and because I love Teen Titans3) AND like it… fills my heart. I don't think I'm the best writer (what writer does? But in my case…no really…lol), my grammar/spelling…well if you've read this story so far you already know XD. Yet you my fellow TT FANatics stood by it and I've only made you suffer = /. So yes I can feel the love, thank you so much for it and sorry I've been a jerk!

The main point of this Author's Note though…is that I'm officially putting it on Hiatus. I know some of you guys are thinking 'WHAT? NUUU, REAAALLY?' in a highly sarcastic voice, but yes, yes I am.

Reason one. Rereading GHR has really shown me the growth that goes into the writing process and now I'm at the point where I can't say I'm too happy with what I've produced so far.

My style of writing has changed, and I think the original part of Green Hair Raven (the First 2 or 3 chapters) should have stayed as a one-shot. The rest of it just seems disconnected and lacks flow and a plot. A lot of it feels like filler to me, which it kinda is (cringes = /) since when I first wrote it there wasn't a real plot to make into a long chapter story.

Reason two. I don't want ANYONE to suffer through my spelling/grammar ever again! Lol it really bothers me when I read through it and I spot all those obvious errors, and honestly it makes me look like a dunce. (I'm so obviously brilliant! Ha-ha j/k)

My last reason is because the next time I post GHR I want it to be complete and for it to make sense. I really like romance and I feel I can do a better job of telling BB's & RaeRae's love story. It will take me some time since I'm so out of whack, "life" has taken over and I feel like I've lost touch with a lot of things I was once passionate about and my hobbies. I'm taking baby steps back into everything, it's just a matter of carving out an amount of time for me and doing something I enjoy as a stress reliever…everyone should have a stress reliever; so I will try to make writing mine again.

Like I said this isn't the end, but I won't make promises of a deadline for when I think it will most likely be ready to continue. I also need to find a new beta when I start going into revising everything. As of right now, I'm separating all the chapters so I can edit and revise it myself, or decide to scrap it and do over, but that is the current situation.

If anyone has any thoughts, concerns or experience as a beta please feel free to contact me. If you want to chew me out that's ok to = /

R/R please…


End file.
